


Moments

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away. She was lucky to have him as a friend. HHr and some hints of RHr. a short drabble, please r&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Moments**

* * *

 

_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away._

_-Anonymous_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. does.

* * *

Hermione could never forget the time that she met him. He seemed like an ordinary boy, but he was an extraordinary boy. She would just love him for that. And even though she could never forget her moments with him, their adventures, she would never forget the amount of breaths she had to take in for him. She was glad to have a friend like Harry. Even if she wasn't with him, she would have all those moments that took her breath away. She was just lucky that she was there for him, for all those scary death moments, and the fact that he cared for her. For what was friendship really truly about, she didn't know before she met him and Ronald.


End file.
